Lucy and Natsu: What An Incident Can Lead To
by V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] Short story. Lucy never knew that simply being in the right place at the wrong time could change so much. But, boy, was she wrong! Takes place sometime after Edolas and before Tenrou Island. Rated T for language.
1. Natsu!

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

A/N: 32nd fic/story. 2nd Fairy tail fic. Flames aren't welcomed, but reviews and constructive criticism are. This seemingly has the potential to be an actual story, but this will only be short story, if nothing less.

Summary: Lucy never knew that simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time could change so much.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Natsu!**

Despite the weather getting off to a bad start, Lucy could honestly state that she had a rather good day today. It had been storming pretty hard since earlier this morning, and the weather had later - sometime around noon - finally eased up, finally allowing the dark skies that loitered the atmosphere to settle back to its usual color as well as resulting in everything returning to the typical day of Magnolia: streets bustling with various people with set destinations in mind, children laughing and running about - it was almost as if evidence of the storm even occurring in the beginning was now gone, save for the occasional puddles one would see here and there among the pathways.

The blonde had even received enough jewels to pay half of this month's rent from the job she was now returning from. Her, along with Levy McGarden - a close friend of hers, whom had asked her to join her with completing the job request - had departed around late afternoon for the job, which was located in a small town bordering the outskirts of Magnolia: Ranley.

The job had been to decode five books - all written in various languages - and write out a thorough translation as well as producing an actual copy of the translations, and due to the fact that there were rarely people that knew how to decode books, the amount of the reward had been 700,000. Of course, Levy decoded the books and wrote out the translations while Lucy assisted by copying Levy's translation by hand, but it was probably needless to say that the job was pretty easy, and though the job request, which had been requested by the librarian of Ranley, took several hours, Lucy felt that it was very much worth the money.

Now, though, it was pretty late, and if Lucy had to make an approximate estimation as to what the current time was, she'd say that it was somewhere between 9:30pm and 10:00pm.

The Celestial Mage released a faint sigh, tilting her head towards the night sky, silently observing it as she continued her trek to her apartment. Since she had rather go home and take a much needed bath instead of heading to the guild, her and Levy split up the moment the guild had came into view, the blue-haired Solid Script Mage opting to hang around the guild a little more before going home, unlike her. Even so, Lucy couldn't help but wonder what Natsu and the others were up to right about now even if she did hold no desire to head to the guild tonight.

Lucy stifled a feminine giggle, already having a thought as to what Natsu was up to, for it was more than likely that he and Gray were going at it, if not he and Gajeel. Sometimes, it surprised her that the guild even manage to keep standing with someone such as Natsu in it; though, she was already aware he couldn't take the blame for all of the daily destruction that went on in Fairy Tail alone, for he certainly wasn't the only one who knew how to distribute damage.

The brown-eyed girl temporarily ceased her thoughts as soon as she realized she was in front of her apartment door. Wasting little time pulling out the key and then unlocking the door, all too eager for a nice, hot bath, she quickly entered her apartment, closing and locking the door afterwards.

_It sure feels good to be home,_ Lucy thought to herself, her brown eyes already roaming her apartment to make sure that she was alone - her friends seemed to have the tendency to always be in her home. Once she was convinced she was alone, Lucy immediately began to remove her rather revealing top, heading towards her bathroom in the process.

Not realizing that the faint sound of a shower running could be heard outside the bathroom door if one paid close enough attention, she eased out of the rest of her clothing before entering her bathroom. It wasn't until she heard the faint screech of the shower handle being turned off, that she realized that she wasn't alone and that someone had been using her shower.

Lucy turned to face whomever it was in her shower, already assuming that it was either Erza or Cana. Only to find out that the person that was in her shower wasn't Erza or Cana, but, instead, a completely bare Natsu.

Lucy's eyes widened as she released a short, feminine scream in absolute shock, not believing what she was seeing. "Natsu!"_ Please, tell me that I'm having some sort of dream, or that I was so tired that as soon as I made it home, I fell asleep! Either one works!_, Lucy mentally exclaimed to herself, not being able to tear her eyes away due to the fact that her thoughts were running a mile a minute.

The blonde honestly didn't know whether or not Natsu had realized that she was present, or if he had heard her at all, but as long as she pulled herself together and got out before he turned around, then maybe - just maybe - she could forget this even happened and keep it a secret for the rest of her life, right?

Wrong.

Because it was at that exact moment that Natsu turned around, and for the first time ever in her life, Lucy realized that she probably had a blush that could rival Erza's hair color. And as if finally realizing that someone was present, Natsu quickly grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around his waist, his face just as red as Lucy's if not more.

"L-Lucy!" Natsu stammered. "What are you doin' here?!"

Lucy looked taken aback by Natsu's question. What did he mean what she was doing here?! She lived here! It was her apartment after all! "What do you mean what am I doing here?!" Lucy exclaimed in disbelief and frustration, voicing her thoughts. "I live here, Natsu!"

* * *

A/N: Alright. This was the first chapter, and it's pretty short, but I do expect the next few chapters to be longer. Let me know what you think! In character, or not? Review.


	2. Sleepless Nights

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 2 -** **Sleepless Nights **

Lucy couldn't sleep. In fact, it seemed impossible. For the past three days, all her thoughts seemed to linger around was Natsu, and no matter how much or how hard she tried to lead her thoughts elsewhere, all of her attempts proved to be futile. It wasn't as if she was attempting to lead her thoughts elsewhere because there was something wrong with Natsu, because there wasn't - she just wanted to continue viewing Natsu as her best friend, and on top of that, she didn't want to risk ruining their friendship. Her and Natsu's friendship was too important to her, and she didn't know what she would do if she was lose it.

Now, if she had to be completely honest with herself, she had always seen Natsu as a friend until the time she thought Natsu was going to confess his feelings for her, and of course the only thing that ran through her mind at the time was how to break it to him that they couldn't be together because of the interferences that might cause for their team and so forth. But later on that same day, Lucy found out that she had been mistaken, for Natsu had only wanted her to call upon her Celestial Spirit, Virgo, to dig a hole for him, and for some reason, when she learned that, she felt hurt and the only logical thing to do at the time, according to her, was to slap him and run off - which she did.

At first, Lucy wasn't sure as to why the fact that Natsu wasn't going to confess to her, upset her and hurt her feelings, and when she spent an hour or two thinking about it and venting her feelings into a letter to her deceased mother, she realized that she did see Natsu in that way, but, once again, she had no intention of ruining their friendship or causing a shift in their team, so she decided to ignore it, and merely accept the fact that they were friends and that it would stay that way, which was what she has been doing for a while now, but ever since she saw Natsu naked, three days ago to be exact, it has been more than difficult to apply the 'it would ruin their friendship and cause interferences' and to reason with herself. And to make matters even more worse, for the first time in her life, she had a vivid dream about Natsu last night and she didn't think she'd be able to see Natsu the same ever again.

She hadn't even been at the guild in two days, for she had taken a solo mission in hopes of riding herself of the conflicted and various emotions as well as to escape the awkwardness she knew would be present the next time she'd see him again. When she had first attempted to go to the guild, and inevitably face Natsu, which had been the following day after she walked in on the pink-haired mage, it had been extremely awkward and she blushed and stuttered like an idiot whenever her and Natsu had an encounter with each other. To put in a nutshell, it was complete torture and in order to avoid being in another situation like that again, she took a simple job off the request board, and left before anyone could ask her anything.

Lucy had made sure to take her time completing the particular job, a simple escort, because she had been in no hurry. She had even stayed in a hotel around the area she finished her job at last night, just to delay arriving at the guild. And now, here she was, in her apartment, sitting in the bathtub in an attempt to relax and calm her thoughts. The Celestial Mage knew she couldn't put off going to the guild forever, for that would only rise concerns and inquires from other people that she just wasn't prepared to confront yet.

Perhaps, it'd be best to go ahead and get it over with. The sooner she got it over with, the faster she could get back home, right? In that case, she'd go over as soon as she finished her bath, it was already noon and, like she stated before, she had to make an appearance sooner or later.

...

Natsu sat at a table in the far back of the guild, his right hand on his head as he stared off into space at nothing in particular. Everyone and anyone who knew Natsu, knew that it was very much unlike him to be sulking in the guild, instead of participating and/or starting the wild, daily brawls that would occur on a daily basis, so of course, various and many people approached him, concerned about the well-being of their Fire Dragon Slayer. But Natsu, not really in the mood to talk to anyone, just told anyone who asked not to worry about it, and that he was okay.

Of course, Fairy Tail being Fairy Tail, the guild was still somewhat rowdy, but without Natsu and his antics, the guild just wasn't as rowdy as it'd usually be. But the guild was the last thing on his mind right now. At the moment, his thoughts were only swirling around Lucy and how he hadn't seen her in two days. Plus, she has been acting weird for the past three days, and it was bothering him.

He may not be the brightest guy around, but it was very apparent to him that something was bothering his blonde friend. He had been very much tempted to stop by her apartment more than a few times today, but he couldn't shake the vibe that he was the reason for her strange behavior. For the first day (out of the three days her behavior changed) she had began acting weird, she would begin blushing and stuttering whenever he approached her, and on top of that, she'd barely make eye contact with him. She had even cut their conversations short, claiming that there was something important she had to do. If that didn't state anything, then he didn't know what did.

Natsu had even attempted to rack his brain and backtrack everything that he did, to see if there was something he had done to upset her unintentional, but he hardly came up with anything. The only thing he could come up with was that she was mad at him for using her shower without her permission, but surely that wasn't it, right? That couldn't be it, besides, he was always as Lucy's apartment, and he spent the night there plenty of times, and she didn't seem to have a problem with it before.

Maybe he should just apologize. He wouldn't know if it'd worked until he tried, at least.

"Oi, flame-brain. What has your panties in a bunch today, huh? You look like shit."

Natsu didn't even have to turn his head to know who that was, unfortunately (for him), he'd recognize the stripper anywhere. Natsu scrunched up his face in mild irritation as he rose up from his seat. "Oh, yeah, stripper?" Natsu replied, slamming his head against Gray's, bearing his teeth.

"Yeah, asshole." Gray replied, scowling, butting Natsu's head with his. "You gonna do somethin' 'bout it?"

Natsu ignited his hand with flames. "How 'bout I show you instead, pervert?!"

"Bring it on, idiot!" Gray challenged, his hands already in the position to release the ice that was ready to burst forth any minute.

"Fine!"

Natsu proceeded to throw the first punch, only to stop abruptly moments later when a specific scent hit his nose. Messing around with Gray, he had forgot about Lucy for a moment. It wasn't his fault though, the pervert was just that aggravating. He'd have to deal with him later. He didn't have time to mess around. Not until he at least figured out what was wrong with Lucy. Deciding that Gray could wait for him to kick his ass, he immediately headed in the direction of Lucy.

"Lucy!" Natsu called as soon as he reached her, causing her to turn towards him.

"Oh, Natsu. W-what is it?" Lucy questioned quietly. She could already feel her cheeks heating up, and her hands were beginning to tremble. With Natsu this close to her, she couldn't help but feel slightly self-conscious.

Natsu looked at her seriously. "I need to talk to you. Can we head back to your place?"

Lucy sighed. She had a feeling Natsu was going to attempt to talk to her. She honestly didn't want to talk to him at her place. The thought of being alone with him in a private place scared her, there was no telling what she'd blurt out or what she'd say. And if she turned him down, there was no doubt in her mind that he'd be persistent, and probably refuse any excuse she attempted to come up with. Besides, she most likely couldn't avoid talking to him forever. She couldn't forget that doing that could also cause a rift in their friendship if she wasn't careful.

Was there even a possibility that Natsu knew what was bothering her? Did he even know how he was affecting her? What exactly would they talk about, and what would she say? What _could_ she say? How would she explain that the fact that she saw him naked, pushed up feelings beyond friendship that she had been trying to suppress? Did that even make sense? And would that even make sense to _him_? What if he took it the wrong way?

Lucy ceased her thoughts, deeming it best to just stop worrying before she worked herself up even more. "Okay," she finally answered, "but can we head somewhere else instead?"

Natsu gave a quick nod, his serious expression fading into a more lighter one. "Sure. I know the perfect place."

* * *

Let me know what you thought about this chapter. I may have the next chapter out tomorrow or maybe two days from now, it all depends. Special thanks to emikot316 for reviewing last chapter.


	3. The Confession

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

**Chapter 3 - The Confession**

Lucy glanced at Natsu from the corner of her eyes, secretly wondering where he was leading her. They had left the guild approximately twenty minutes ago, and they had yet to stop walking. Though, she had to admit she was pretty curious as to where Natsu was leading her, she couldn't help but be more and more anxious and nervous as their distance from the guild continued to increase.

"Natsu." Lucy called out in curiosity, immediately causing his gaze to be directed towards her. Blushing slightly, as well as averting her eyes from his gaze, she continued, "Where are we going?"

"To me and Happy's place." Natsu answered simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lucy stopped walking, her eyes wide, and her mouth slightly agape. That was even more worse than going to her house! Natsu may have pure intentions, but if she couldn't handle talking to Natsu alone in her apartment, then she definitely couldn't handle talking to him alone at his house! "W-What? Natsu - I - Well, can we not go there?" she asked nervously.

Natsu stopped walking, and turned around to face Lucy in confusion. "Huh? What's wrong with my place? You said you didn't want to go to your place."

Lucy sighed, not quite sure how to explain to her pink-haired friend that she wouldn't exactly be comfortable being alone with him in _any_ private area. She wanted to tell him the truth because he deserved to know, but she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. "Nothing's wrong with your place, Natsu - "

" - Then, what are we waitin' for, Luce? Let's go!" He interrupted, grabbing her by her wrist and practically hauling her in the direction of he and his Exceed's house.

"No! N-Natsu! Wait!" Lucy shouted, beginning to panic. They were literally one or two feet away from entering the woods, the location of Natsu's house, and if they went any further, Lucy wasn't sure whether or not she'd burst into tears and freak out, or something similar along those lines. It was probably needless to say that when she suddenly felt the both of them come to a stop again, she couldn't be happier. Even though Natsu still had her wrist in his grip, Lucy was too focused on slowing her rather rapidly beating heart down at the moment. Once she felt like she was calm enough, she began to explain herself, "I can't go to your house, Natsu. I just wouldn't feel comfortable being there alone with you...not right now, at least." Lucy admitted.

"What do you mean? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course, I do, Natsu. _This is it, _Lucy thought to herself, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in order to prepare herself. After this, there was no turning back. But could she really do this? Could she really tell Natsu how she felt about him? Lucy ceased her thoughts, well aware that if she let her thoughts continue to run then she wouldn't have the guts to tell Natsu what she really wanted to tell him. When she re-opened her eyes, she saw Natsu's brown eyes staring back into hers, patiently awaiting for her explanation, silently reassuring her that she could talk to him about anything.

"Natsu," the blonde began, dropping her eyes from his gaze. "I've had feelings for you a while a now. Feelings that pass nakama. When I first realized that I had feelings for you, it was when I thought you were going to confess to me, but really, you just needed me to summon Virgo. You remember that day, right, Natsu? That day I slapped you and ran off?" Not waiting for a response, she continued, fearing that if she stopped, she might not be able to go on, "I'm not sure if you do, but later that same day, I questioned myself, wondering why I felt so _hurt_ and disappointed with the fact that you didn't confess when I was somewhat determined to let you down easy. Eventually, I came to the conclusion that I had feelings for you, but I pushed them away and decided to ignore it, valuing our friendship more. It was easy to do that for a while, but when I saw you in my bathroom naked, it pushed up the very feelings I tried to suppress. I've tried to ignore it once more, but I just _can't; _I haven't even been able to sleep, nor think properly for the past few days._  
_

Finally finished with what she had to say, Lucy inhaled, feeling a whole lot better than before. She felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her chest, and now that she said what she wanted to say, all there was to left do now was to wait for Natsu's response and accept it, no matter what. Lucy brought her gaze back up to Natsu's, patiently awaiting his answer. It seemed like an eternity had passed by - which, in reality was only two or three minutes in the least - and with each second that ticked by when Natsu didn't respond to her confession, Lucy could feel her confidence slipping, and the worry seeping in as well as her thoughts beginning to run wild.

She couldn't help but wonder if she made a mistake by telling him. Maybe, she should have just kept her feelings to herself, and just continued to ignore what she was feeling to the best of her abilities. But, Lucy knew that ignoring and running from the problem would do nothing to solve the problem - or any problem for that matter. So, maybe what she did was for the best. But if that was so, then why didn't she feel convinced? Was she fooling herself in believing that she could actually handle being rejected, if Natsu decided to do so?

Deciding that she couldn't take the silence any longer, Lucy decided to speak, ignoring the flutter she felt in her stomach at seeing Natsu still gazing at her with a serious expression, "Natsu," She started quietly, smiling sadly, "it's okay if you don't feel the same. I just wanted to let you know how I felt."

Why did it pain her so much to say those words? Wasn't that the correct thing to say? If Natsu didn't feel the same way, then she couldn't get upset and she certainly couldn't force him to return her feelings, either.

The blonde snapped out of her thoughts when she felt warm hands come in contact with her face, apparently wiping something off. "Lucy," Natsu started quietly, "you're crying."

Lucy's eyes widened, realizing that he was right. Had she been to caught up in her thoughts to not notice? Blushing, suddenly feeling embarrassed, she lowered her head. But Natsu, having other plans, lifted her head back up, their gazes locked once more. "I didn't mean to take so long to respond back. I just had to think and see if I felt the same... Lucy, I don't know if my feelings for you are as strong as yours, but I do know that whenever I'm away from you, I'm already thinkin' about the next thing I'm goin' to say to you when I see you again. I know that whenever we're around each other, I wanna do whatever I can to make sure you're happy. I know that the thought of losin' you and not havin' you around anymore hurts, and makes my chest tighten. I know that I can't picture my life without you, and I know that I don't want to ever see you cry or hurt again. I also know that I wanna do whatever I can to protect you."

"Natsu..." Lucy breathed out, genuinely touched by his words. She could feel tears trailing down her face, but she didn't care or even bother to acknowledge it, for the tears that were spilling out of her eyes, were tears of happiness. Not being able to resist it any longer, she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her head into his chest.

Natsu blushed, well aware that this hug was unlike the friendly and comforting ones they shared a few times before, slowly wrapping his arms around Lucy.

* * *

A/N: There's probably about one or two chapters left for this. Pushing that aside, I want to apologize for taking a while to update, I'm not really the patient type, and I like to get things out and update as quickly as possible. I did have a little run in with writer's block for this, which I thought was absolutely ridiculous. But anyway, please let me know what you think of this chapter. I prefer to keep any character(s) I write in character, and I would like to know how I did with that. Also, how did Natsu's confession sound? Was it unlike him?

Thanks for reviewing last chapter : **krikanalo, emikot316, LiveTake, Broken-Roses-Dragon-Heart **


	4. Bliss

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

**Chapter 4 - Bliss **

Four days had passed since Lucy's confession to Natsu, and now that they were an official couple, she honestly couldn't be happier. She was weary, at first, about them dating due to the possibility that it could cause problems, but the mission they - Team Natsu - went on two days ago, proved otherwise and erased any thoughts or worries about their relationship interfering with anything. If anything, things hardly changed at all - which the blonde was extremely grateful for. She didn't think she could handle it being otherwise.

Also, dating Natsu wasn't as different as she thought it would be. Of course, things were different to a certain extent, like for instance, she was more happier, and they spent more time together, as well as the fact she was more comfortable with Natsu being in her bed, but other than that, they were just as close as before, if not closer. Neither her, nor Natsu had been in a relationship before, so they were learning with each other seeing as they both lacked experience in that particular area.

"Lu-chan." Levy called, shifting the blonde's attention on to her.

Levy had came over to Lucy's apartment about an hour ago, questioning whether or not she'd finished another chapter to the new novel she was working on. Luckily, for Levy, Lucy had just finished up another chapter minutes before she arrived. As soon as Natsu departed her place approximately two hours ago in order to head for the guild, she had decided to squeeze quite the bit of writing time in, taking advantage of being alone - it was hard for her to concentrate on writing when she wasn't alone. "What is it, Levy-chan? Are you finished?"

Levy nodded her head in confirmation. "Yes, this is off to a pretty good start, Lu-chan. I like it."

"Really?" Lucy asked somewhat stunned. Ever since she and Natsu begun dating, she had decided to try her hand at romance novel, seeing as personal experiences tended to make writing more better. She was honestly reluctant to try it at first, but after some encouragement from Levy, when she told the blue-haired Mage about her notion, she had decided to give a try. "Thanks, Levy-chan."

Levy handed Lucy back the novel before shifting a little in her spot, a blush apparent on her features. Lucy, having knowing Levy for quite some time now, could tell that the Solid Script Mage was struggling to ask her something. "Is something the matter?" Lucy prodded.

"Well," Levy squirmed a little, before scratching her arm nervously, "you mentioned that you confessed to Natsu, right?"

Lucy nodded in response, having an idea as to where this particular conversation was leading to. "Yeah, I did. Why?"

"I just wanted to know how it feels to be in a relationship..." Levy trailed off, the blush on her face getting darker.

"Bliss." Lucy answered simply, a faint smile on her face. "With Natsu around, I feel safe - not to say I didn't feel safe before, it's just different, but a good kind of different. Whenever were around each other, I get butterflies in my stomach, and I honestly feel like the happiest person alive." She admitted, before adding on with a warm smile, "I think bliss sums it up pretty well. Are you thinking about confessing to Gajeel?"

Levy's blush intensified. "I have been, but I really don't think I can do it."

Lucy frowned, not quite sure what to say to comfort her friend. Just four days ago, she, herself, was thinking along the same lines as her blue-haired friend, so she could understand exactly how Levy was feeling at the moment. She just didn't know whether or not to tell her to go for it, or to tell her to wait it out. After all, Gajeel didn't seem like the type to admit his feelings, but then again, she wasn't Levy. And she thought it was pretty obvious that Gajeel had a small soft spot for Levy - at least, that was what it looked like to her. "I don't know what to tell you, Levy-chan. Maybe you should wait it out a bit."

Levy sighed. "You're probably right. Well," Levy started as she stood up, "I should probably head back to the guild."

The two exchanged hugs and good-byes, and within minutes, Lucy had her apartment to herself again. She stared at the door Levy went through for a few moments before deciding to get a quick shower in. There was no telling when her boyfriend would be here, but she knew for certain that he'd show up. Though, she had to admit that sleeping in the same bed with Natsu made her quite nervous at first, she eventually got over it, having reasoning with herself that Natsu wasn't that type of guy and that she trusted him. Now, if Natsu contained similar personalities like Gray or Loke, then she could honestly state that she'd be worried, and neither of them would be in her bed; they'd be on the floor.

But, Natsu was sweet, and he just had this air of innocence around him that made him seem all the more sweeter. He did seem child-like at times, but Lucy liked that about him, in fact, just being around him seemed to erase any worries or troubles she may have. He was a very carefree person, so how could she _not_ be the same?

Quickly striping out of her clothes, Lucy headed into her bathroom, the last thought in her mind before she turned the shower on and eased in, being:

_Yes, being with Natsu was bliss._

And she honestly didn't think anything else could sum up their relationship better.

* * *

A/N: Alright, so this is pretty short, and since there has been hardly any humor, the next and last chapter is going to be the guild's reaction of Lucy's and Natsu's relationship. I'm not the best with humor, but I'm going to try. And I honestly couldn't resist at least hinting a little GaLe. That's my absolute favorite pairing, and they're so adorable!

Special Thanks to the following people for reviewing the previous chapter:** Broken-Roses-Dragon-Heart** & **emikot316. **Thank you for the kind words, you two; it's greatly appreciated.


	5. Fairy Tail Being Fairy Tail

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

**Chapter 5 - Fairy Tail being Fairy Tail  
**

***Four Days ago***

"You and Natsu are dating?!" Mirajane squealed loudly.

Lucy turned to face the white-haired barmaid in surprise, oblivious to the fact that Mirajane had been eavesdropping on her and Levy's conversation. The blonde had just arrived at the guild a few minutes ago, pulling Levy away from Gajeel to talk to her in private - apparently, she hadn't chosen a good spot, but she at least got to tell Levy first like she planned.

"Uh..yeah." Lucy finally answered, glancing around to see if anyone had heard Mirajane's rather loud exclamation. She hadn't exactly figured out how to tell the rest of the guild that she and Natsu were dating now. Even though she knew that something as simple as telling everyone she and Natsu were dating shouldn't be as hard as she was making it, she couldn't help but feel otherwise.

"That's great! I'm so happy for the both of you!" Mirajane stated happily.

Lucy smiled in response, nodding her head. "Thanks, Mirajane."

"Sure. So how long have you two been dating?"

Lucy blushed faintly. "We just started."

"That's so cute! You two make a perfect couple!" Mirajane exclaimed, leaning over across the counter in hopes of squeezing some more details out of the blonde. "Who asked who out first?"

"Well - Um - I guess I did. I confessed...but can you do me a favor?"

"Of course!"

Lucy sighed in relief, relieved with the white-haired Mage's answer. She turned around to glance behind her only to see that the guild was extremely rowdy at the moment - another one of Fairy Tail's usual brawls in session. _Good_, Lucy thought to herself, satisfied that no one other than Mirajane had heard her conversation with Levy. Once she was reassured, she shifted her attention back on to Mirajane. "Can you not - ?"

" - Can she not what, Lucy?" a voice questioned curiously, interrupting the two girls conversation.

Both Lucy and Mirajane turned their heads to see Cana, staring at them expectantly. When she didn't get one immediately, she raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Lucy fidgeted in her seat, adverting her eyes from Cana's, mentally hoping that Cana would get tired of waiting for an answer and just dismiss it. Unfortunately for Lucy, it seemed as if Mirajane had other plans and didn't mind answering the Card Mage's question, "Lucy and Natsu are dating."

"Mirajane!" Lucy shouted in disbelief, blushing.

"Huh? What's wrong, Lucy?" Mirajane questioned innocently.

"Oh?" Cana inquired, smirking as she wrapped her arm around Lucy's neck, cutting off any response Lucy may have had to the barmaid's question. "Is that so? And just when were you planning on telling me?"

Lucy laughed nervously, "I don't know." She admitted honestly. "I really don't know how to tell the guild and - "

" - Consider your problem solved, then."

The Celestial Mage shot the brunette a look of confusion. "Eh? Cana? What do you mean?" What did she mean consider her problem solved? It wasn't that simple. There was no telling how the guild would take it, and though, she was certain that no one would react in a negative way, she couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy. Lucy blinked when she realized that Cana was no longer beside her, and immediately spun around in order to find her, curious as to what she meant. And when the blonde's eyes finally landed on the brunette, her eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets at the sight she saw: Cana was standing on a table.

Which could only mean one thing.

"Oi!" Cana called out as loud as she could over the ruckus of the guild. "Lucy and Natsu are dating! Wakaba! Gray! Macao! Gajeel! Master Makarov! Pay up!"

Suddenly, everything went quiet like a movie on a pause, not sure if they heard what Cana said correctly. Lucy could feel a few eyes on her, but she paid them no mind, too busy staring at Cana with her mouth hanging open in shock.

Erza was first to speak, breaking the silence. "I wish you two the best of luck with your relationship, and if Natsu shall jeopardize your relationship in any way, I shall deal with him immediately!"

Even from where she was seated, Lucy could see how pale Natsu suddenly looked. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her pink-haired boyfriend. But Gray, whom was next to voice his opinion, changed Natsu's demeanor instantly with his words:

"What?! How the hell can a moron like you get a girlfriend?!"

Natsu spun around to face Gray, cracking his knuckles as he stalked towards him. "Oi! You wanna repeat that, pervert?!"

Gray scowled. "You deaf?! You cost me 3,000 jewels, dumb ass!"

And not a moment later, Gray and Natsu were already going at it.

Elfman, whom was nearby, stated how manly it was to have a girlfriend before jumping into the ongoing fight. Macao, Wakaba, and Master Makarov were reluctantly handing over the amount of jewels they owed Cana for losing the bet concerning Lucy and Natsu, while Gajeel, whom was angry at Natsu, for - according to the Iron Dragon Slayer - not being stupid for a while longer, stalked towards the brawl, immediately punching the pink-haired Mage in the face as soon as he jumped in.

It wasn't too much longer until just about the whole guild were participating in the brawl.

And Cana, in the mist of all the chaos going on, walked back towards Lucy, Levy, and Mirajane, smirking mischievously at the amount of jewels she had collected in less than half an hour. Lucy, who was still curious, shifted her attention towards the woman, asking her what the bet was.

Cana's smirk widened. "The bet, you say? The bet was that Natsu and you wouldn't get together for at least another half a year since Natsu was too dense to even acknowledge anything besides fighting and eating. Gray bet 3,000 jewels, Wakaba bet 2,000 jewels, Master Makarov and Macao bet 1,500 jewels."

"And Gajeel?" Levy asked curiously.

"4,000 jewels."

* * *

A/N: Well, that was the last chapter and my sad attempt at humor. But, hey, I tried.

Special Thanks to:

**Broken-Roses-Dragon-Heart~ Don't we all love them? They're differently going to become official. **

**emikot316~ I love seeing your name pop up in a review alert; it makes me happy. As for GaLe, I totally agree with you. **

**GoldenRoseTanya~ :)**


End file.
